


Secrets of a Beethoven

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bruce wish Tony a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of a Beethoven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushingcrazies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/gifts).



> Written for the ever so lovely AJ [aka pushingcrazies] for her birthday.

Tony woke up to Bruce reading in bed, which wasn’t unusual, but Steve wasn’t there, curled into his side, petting his hair. That was strange. Steve almost never got up before Tony. Especially not if Bruce was staying in bed.

”Bruce, where’s Steve?”

“He had something to do.” Bruce put down his book, turning to greet Tony with a kiss. “Sleep well?”

Tony nodded, pausing for a moment before he returned the chaste kiss with one that had a bit more heat involved, moaning into it as Bruce held his head with his strong hands. “I should… Shave. Shower. Brush my teeth. The whole shebang.” He licked his lips, not pulling away from where Bruce held him. “I should. I really should.”

Bruce laughed, kissing along his stubble covered cheek as he pulled the thinner man onto his lap. “You could. Or you could stay here and let me keep distracting you.” 

Tony grinned, groaning at the feel of teeth against his neck. “Well, when you put it like that…” he shivered as Bruce’s hands ran down his back to grip his hips, holding him there, where he could do nothing but feel everything that Bruce was doing to him as lips and teeth moved from his neck to his chest. With every press of teeth, he just knew he would be a mess of pink skin. Until the lips encountered his scar tissue and paused. He looked down, smiling at the playful expression in Bruce’s dark eyes, the way his eyebrow rose, asking permission, though he had to know Tony wouldn’t tell him no. Not when he’d already come so far. But still he waited for Tony to nod, to let out a whimper, god-dammit he was waiting for Tony to speak and he didn’t know if he could just now.

“Yes. Please. Just, Bruce Banner, if you don’t continue right now, I swear-” his words cut off with a moan as the tongue continued. Somehow, his scars always seemed so sensitive when Bruce was involved, something about him affected them in a way even Steve couldn’t. Steve, though, was a master at turning him on with his lips against his neck. Somehow the feel of that got Tony to a point he felt near ready to burst. When the two were combined, like they were now, his body was just overwhelmed with sensation.

“Steve.” he managed to moan, his mind finally catching up with what his body had realized earlier, there were two pairs of hands on his hips, two mouths caressing his skin.

“Happy birthday, Tony.” Steve murmured, hands moving to stroke Tony’s aching cock.

“Oh, ooh, that’s- fucking hell, yes.” Bruce’s hands moved to squeeze his ass, his lips to mirror Steve’s against his other ear.

“Hope you’re enjoying your surprise.”

Tony just shuddered between them, body arching with pleasure as his orgasm overtook him. “Fucking hell. That was…”

The other two both laughed, lips pressing softly against his cheeks.

“And breakfast is ready and waiting. Pancakes are keeping warm in the oven. And you can even have chocolate on them today.” Steve nuzzled his neck, causing Tony to laugh.

“And clothing?”

Bruce was the one to answer that. “Today? Purely optional. And you get to decide for us all.”

Tony grinned, giving each of his boyfriends a soft kiss. “Alright then. Let’s wash up, strip down, and eat breakfast!”


End file.
